The End Of The World
by plentysaid
Summary: Spoilers for Season two finale: The end of the world party went down with a bang. Three hearts were broken, but after spilling her heart and soul out to Cappie and leaving Max could Casey really get what she wants?


_**SPOILERS FOR SERIES TWO FINALE....**_

_Bits in itallic are from the episode. __

* * *

_

_She found him sitting on the roof, moping and drinking away the depression inside of him. He was close to tears; the macho man in him though tried to cover that up. He was watching the party from there – watching the young couples and the aimless flirting, the meaningless flings that were in progress. Rusty was there, making out with his girlfriend, he couldn't see his little brother happy when he was feeling like this. _

_He sighed and looked up to the sky, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He heard the footsteps coming towards the window, clenching his eyes shut to prevent anymore tears falling; he turned seeing Ashleigh tip-toeing through slightly tipsy, still holding her vodka and coke. He couldn't bear to look at her, anyone but her. She sat next to him, silently, hoping he would speak first – one of Ashleigh's many talents, of course was to see that Cappie wouldn't talk. _

_The pair sat in awkward silence, the sound of the party blaring up to reach them. Ashleigh knew she had to say something to him. He took a sigh and she took a deep breath._

_Break the news to him, "So, Casey broke up with Max." Cappie's head snapped straight around to her, he needed to see if she was telling the truth. Her face was serious. A part of Cappie was jumping for joy that she wasn't with him anymore, but the other part – the consequently bigger half of him – felt more sorrow than he could diminish at this present time. It was his fault that Casey was now single and another heart was broken in the mess of all these feelings. Yes, he loved Casey, more than anything, but she was genuinely happy with Max. Her happiness was all that mattered to him. As quickly as his head turned, he moved back looking straight forward. _

_Cappie didn't know how to react, what he should say, or if this numb feeling from within was heartache for her, or heartache for himself for rejecting her merely fifteen minutes beforehand. "I see," was all he could muster._

_Then the words he really didn't want to hear, but he knew it was the truth. "Because of you." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he closed his eyes. The despair he felt at that moment was torturing. He had ruined her. Ruined something so perfect between her and a good, decent man. He had to turn away. Was she that stupid? Or was he? _

"_And she's going to break up with the next guy because of you, and the guy after that; she's going to keep doing it, because of some odd reason," she was staring at him, Ashleigh didn't approve of her friend's stupid feelings for him, but Casey had always been there for her, all she knew was that Casey loved Cappie and would continue loving him until the end of time. "You're the one she's supposed to be with."_

_He had to fight back the tears, he bit the inside of his bottom lip, quite hard, the pain not really helping him, but made him feel a tiny bit better. He looked at his feet when Beaver started to shout out about "midnight" and the "end of the world"_

"_It's the end of the world Cappie, what are you going to do?" Ashleigh spoke sense. Cappie was all torn apart, he knew she was only doing what was best for her friend, and he could see that she wanted him to be happy as well. Through thick and thin she had become a part of his family, that odd sister that's always there when you need her or even when you don't. _

_The countdown was coming fast. He needed to do something. The crowd of rowdy students shouting "THREE, TWO, ONE!" Ashleigh shot him one final glance. _

"You know what you have to do," she gave him a pat on the arm and walked back to the window, pulling herself through. He could feel her eyes on him for a moment as she watched, observed. Then she was gone. He sat alone for what seemed like hours, in reality it was only ten or so minutes. Cappie downed the rest of his beer, throwing the cup down from the roof; it hit someone on the head. He wasn't himself, normally that would have made him laugh. He climbed through the window and powered himself downstairs. He didn't know where Casey would be: if she was still here or if she left and went back to Zeta Beta Zeta. The latter would have been easier – would give him time to think. Still, he searched the party for her, roaming around, asking her fellow ZBZ's if they had seen her recently. At that moment, he didn't care that he had patchy eyes and there were a few tear streaks down his face. He just wanted to find her.

He felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned, hoping it was someone who could help him find her, or even better, Casey. He was wrong on both levels. It was an angry Max... A drunk, angry Max.

"Max, I'm so-" he got cut off by the throbbing pain of a fist being thrown at his face, knocking him hard on to the ground. He wasn't going to fight back, he did deserve it.

"You were right, you are a douche!" He shouted before kicking him. Rusty was there in seconds, pulling him away from the Kappa Tau president. To his surprise, Rusty didn't help him up, it was Evan who did. He shook his friend off, and stalked out the front of the house, watching Rusty pull Max off in the opposite direction, towards the Honour's Engineering building he suspected. They were talking, Max was visibly shaking, like he was going to burst out of his skin and turn green. There was no time to think about those two. He needed to find Casey.

Cappie didn't realise he was running until he could hear his heart pounding hard through his chest. The tears running down his face now, how could he have been so stupid in the first place? He was outside the Zeta Beta house, standing on their doorstep. Knock. That's what you were supposed to do when you had a door in front of you, yet Cappie's arm wouldn't move up to do that. Instead, he turned, slid down the wall next to the door and whacked his head hard against the wall. He didn't care about the pain. The tears just fell from his eyes. Now he was here, what was he supposed to say? This was a stupid idea. Cappie pulled himself up after a minute or so of sitting there. He wiped away the tears with his right hand, holding it over his mouth for a few seconds before he stepped off the step, down onto the grass. As he did so, the door opened up; standing there hugging Frannie was Casey. She took one look at him and froze.

Frannie felt awkward in the middle of this so she left. The pair stayed silent just staring for an age. A source of momentum pushed Cappie forward into the ZBZ house. He grabbed straight for Casey, moving them back slightly as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Casey's hands grabbed the shoulders of his shirt as one of his hands was in her hair, the other holding her waist, never wanting to let go. The years he had wanted to do this again had been too long for him to remember. They broke for air every now and then, until Casey wrapped her legs around his waist, he held her up as they ascended the stairs to her bedroom. All the way up the stairs, they were together, one body. The fourth step from the top was where Cappie tripped over, pushing Casey down with him. The pair didn't seem to care that they had fallen; both found it quite amusing, their escapades of kissing continued. After moments, when it was becoming uncomfortable for the pair to lay there for any longer, Cappie picked them both back up and sustained their kissing, pursuing their trail to Casey's room. Falling through the room, Cappie put her down on the bed, pulling her shirt over her head, letting her undo his at the same time. Their bodies moved together in the familiar rhythm they were so used to. Her hands trailed down his body to the front of his trousers, cupping his hard erection through them. Her skilled hand undid them, freeing him. They moved in unison, pieces of puzzles fitting together so easily. Cappie's hands wandered over her body, caressing her, loving her: the way she deserved.

This differed from their so many one-night stands. They were equally loving and being loved. Normally with Casey, Cappie would give; he didn't like to receive from her, he loved making her feel special, which was the greatest pleasure of all.

Cappie's hands traced her body, both now wriggling out of trousers, every inch of their bodies was touching, they needed to keep their connection alive. Underwear was lost, and the familiar overwhelming feelings took over the pair of them sending them into a euphoric pleasure.

When he entered her, they stayed still, staring into each other's eyes. The lust being replaced with raw love. Before Cappie could get the word out, Casey stole his lips once more, thrusting up, undulating her hips. Not needing any encouragement, he started moving, creating sweet pleasure. Cappie sucked on Casey's neck, she threw her head back at the indulgence he was lavishing upon her.

Claws leaving welts in backs, hands in ruffled hair, their bodies covered in sweat, and the scent of arousal prevailed the air. The moans coming out of Casey's mouth nearly sending Cappie over the edge. Her hips surging upwards, his arriving to meet hers, every thrust hit her sweet spot.

Tonight Cappie was giving it all to her, for once not being selfish in the bedroom (well, with Casey he never was), he was on the edge, but he wanted her to feel the most exotic bliss ever. Better than the past, one to forget everything bad that happened between them. Holding back was hard, but he wanted her to climax first. She was close, he could tell, her hips had lost that rhythm, her nails were digging into his back, most probably leaving marks. He considered the thought that Casey had made him bleed but he wasn't too sure.

One last time, he relinquished his lips to her, both of their eyes open, watching the other as they were pushed over the edge together. Casey lost control first, as she came, her muscles clenched around Cappie, sending him over the edge. She watched him through his orgasm, clenching his eyes shut, body slowing down, muttering her name. His hair stuck to his forehead, he looked gorgeous like this.

He collapsed on her, panting. As he pulled out, he scooped Casey into his arms, holding her as the post-sex haze was clearing, turning into sleep. He stroked her sweat-soaked hair. Kissing the top of her head, he never wanted to let her go. He had already made that mistake one too many times. This was going to be different.

Casey wanted to say something, but didn't want to ruin the moment. This is what she wanted to feel with Max and with Evan. No one made her feel as secure as Cappie did. His strong arms creating a fort around her. The dizzy feeling was back, that lovely but daunting feeling of butterflies in her stomach, an urge to pull away and yet to push herself closer. He was hers, nothing could change that.

"I love you," he finally said, so quiet it wasn't even classed as a whisper. "it's always been you. Casey Cartwright, I can't and never have been able to live without you." That's when she felt the wet drops falling onto her head. He was crying. She couldn't bring herself to say anything other than the truth.

"I want to spend forever with you." They looked up at each other and smiled, Casey pulled Cappie down into a kiss, passionate and loving.

They say the end of the world brings you closer. Draws you to the one you truly love and would spend eternity with. For Cappie and Casey, the world could end right here and now, but they would be in each other's arms so it wouldn't matter if it ended. They had each other.

Fin.


End file.
